


Валентиновы дни

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon





	Валентиновы дни

* * * 

Это Акагава познакомил Юки с Элисон. 

Они ждали у большого серого здания. Потом Акагава сказал: «Это Элисон» и откашлялся.   
\- Как тебя зовут? – спросила девушка у Юки.   
Юки понравилось, что она спрашивает у него самого, а не у Акагавы, как другие. И не понравилось, как девушка, сев перед ним на корточки, тут же достала из его кармана шапку, которую Юки запихнул поглубже, чтобы быть как Акагава, а потом застегнула молнию куртки, которую Юки расстегнул, чтобы быть как Акагава.   
Но Акагава подмигнул, пока Элисон не видит, и Юки понял – нужно потерпеть.   
\- Милый Юки, - сказала Элисон теплым грудным голосом и поцеловала в щеку. Губы у нее были мягкие. От нее пахло печеньем и чем-то еще, название чему Юки давно забыл. 

Элисон взяла Юки за руку с одной стороны, Акагава с другой, и они пошли по улице. 

Они шли не спеша, как самая обычная семья, которая гуляет воскресным днем. Юки мог говорить, о чем вздумается. Акагава молчал и смотрел на Элисон, которая молчала и смотрела на Юки.   
Еще Юки хотел съесть три порции мороженого – доказать Элисон, что ему никакой холод не страшен. Но вместо мороженого Акагава купил горячих гамбургеров, и Элисон вытерла всем руки влажными салфетками. На упаковке был нарисован цветок – белые лепестки, желтое сердечко.   
Ромашка. Любит - не любит.   
Руки потом пахли ромашкой, и гамбургер тоже. Но Юки терпел, потому что Элисон поделилась с ним своей порцией. А Акагава испачкал куртку кетчупом, и Элисон на прощание положила в карман Юки упаковку тех самых салфеток. 

\- Позаботься об Акагаве, - сказала она, и ей даже в голову не пришло потрепать Юки по волосам, как маленького. 

\- Ты ей понравился, - сказал потом Акагава.   
\- Вот еще, - ответил Юки.   
\- А она тебе понравилась?   
\- Вот еще, - повторил Юки. 

Элисон ему очень, очень понравилась. 

* * * 

\- Акагава уже старый, - тихо сказал Юки. - Он скоро умрет. И тогда на тебе женюсь я. 

Элисон, наверно, улыбнулась - в полумраке не разглядеть. Она пришла пожелать спокойной ночи, но в комнате все уже спали, кроме Юки. Он здесь был самый старший и сам укладывал малышей. 

\- А сколько ему лет? - так же шепотом спросила Элисон. 

Юки не знал. Он точно не знал, сколько лет и ему самому. 

\- Ему-то? Сто восемь, - уверенно сказал Юки. Это было самое большое число, до которого он мог досчитать. 

\- Ну, мне примерно столько же. 

Слушать голос Элисон в темноте - все равно что держать кошку в руках. Она ласкается, но может в любой момент сбежать. 

\- Но ты же не умрешь? - Юки похолодел при одной мысли об этом. Он даже приподнялся на локте, хотя все равно не мог видеть Элисон. 

\- Ну, что ты. Никогда. Обещаю. 

Юки снова лег и натянул одеяло до подбородка. В комнате было холодно.   
Он не заметил, как уснул.   
Он пообещал себе, что женится на Элисон, даже если от нее не останется ничего, кроме голоса в темноте.

* * * 

\- Акагава - юкин, а Элисон - всехняя! - спорил маленький Джоуи.   
Он почти плакал. Элисон все утро провела у девочек, потом ушла в прачечную. Ей некогда было посмотреть, какую высокую башню выстроил Джоуи из потертых кубиков. 

Акагава и Юки сидели на лестнице, всхлипы Джоуи были слышны даже здесь. В банде «Сироты» все всегда было общим, но у Юки есть Акагава, а вот Элисон - всехняя.   
Раньше Юки был помладше и тоже злился, когда Элисон не замечала его. И он, обиженный, сидел на крыльце вместе с Акагавой. Тот курил, а за спиной, в доме, смеялись, дрались, делили пиццу на всех. Потом Элисон выходила на крыльцо, приносила большую коробку с остывшими ломтями.   
Но это было давно, когда Юки был младше.   
И не было Джоуи.   
И Хью.   
И Пита.   
И Линды.   
И Майка. 

Элисон заботилась обо всех, Элисон любила всех. Но в глубине души Юки был уверен, что его - чуточку больше, чем других. Он знал это и потому больше не злился, когда Элисон его не замечала.   
И если Элисон должна разбирать кубики с маленьким Джоуи, он поймет. 

Юки поднялся, Акагава его не остановил. 

\- Акагава - юкин, а Элисон - всехняя, - продолжал ныть Джоуи, размазывая сопли по лицу.   
\- Не всехняя, наша, - поправил его Юки и взял за руку, чтобы отвести к умывальнику. 

Он оглянулся на Акагаву - думал, тот кивнет, да, Элисон - наша - но Акагава не оглянулся в ответ.


End file.
